I need to know
by Calleigh's little girl
Summary: When Elle breaks down at work,Hotch starts realizing that he had fallen for one of his subordinates.And his marriage problems ar not helping at all!Chap 3 is FINALLY up!Please R&R!ElleHotch
1. A surprising visit

**Discs.: I don't own CM nor its characters!**

**A/N: And another fic by me...**

**

* * *

I need to know**

_1. A surprising visit_

"And you are really okay?" Hotch looked worried at Elle, after they stepped out of the elevator.

_Flashback, three hours earlier :_

Hotch and Elle had went to question a potential witness in their case.

When they wanted to leave the guy freaked out and pulled Elle close, threatening her with her own gun. In the end he hit Elle with the weapon and ran away. Hotch didn't needed to think about it considering the fact that his colleague was injured he stayed with her and called an ambulance.

He also called Gideon and told him what had happened. Then he went with her to the hospital.

When they left the hospital he offered her to give her a ride home and to stay with her, considering that she had a light concussion, but she declined.

_End flashback_

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She looked annoyed at him.

"Okay, but remember what the doctor said - take it slow!"

"Got it."

Elle rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious about this. If I get the impression that it gets too much for you, I'm going to take care of you getting home myself - in handcuffs if necessary."

"Okay, I know now that you mean what you say one-hundred percently serious. Could we please get back to work now?"

"Sure..." Hotch smirked at his colleague.

"Hey, we have already waited for you..."

Gideon stated as they entered the bullpen.

"Any news?" Hotch wanted to know.

"Not really. Uh, by the way Haley is waiting in your office..."

"For how long?"

"A half hour, maybe a bit more or less."

"Thanks, oh and Gideon - keep an eye on Elle, she is supposed to take it slow..."

Hotch looked at Elle.

"Got it."

Then Hotch left for his office.

_Ten minutes later :_

A soft knock was heard and interrupted Hotch's conversation with his wife. When the door opened he saw that it was Elle.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we might have a lead."

She walked up to Hotch's desk and handed him a file.

"Thanks...Elle, you're okay?"

Hotch got up sensing something was wrong. He got only in time to her to keep her from falling to the ground and hitting her head again...He laid her softly down and checked her pulse.

When she opened her eyes he only said :

"Elle..."

The tenderness in her husband's voice when he said the name of one of his colleagues hurt Haley, so she told him :

"Listen Aaron, I have to go..."

"Sure, bye."

Haley only turned and left.

"Elle listen to me, that was enough. Get your stuff - I bring you home. And I'm not going to discuss this."

He looked at her with worry and Elle knew it would be pointless to protest, so she simply surrendered.

They left his office and while Elle packed up her stuff, Hotch went to inform the rest of the team of the fact that he and Elle were going to leave.

"Hey Gideon."

"You got the file?"

"Yeah, but actually I'm going to leave now. I have to bring Elle home."

"Is something wrong with her?"

"You could say that - she broke down after she brought me the file. I'm going to stay at her place for some time to make sure that she is okay and that she gets some rest."

"Okay, I'll keep keep you posted about the case..."

"Thanks."

With that Hotch turned and went to Elle. A moment later they got into his car and drove out of the parking-lot.

_Tbc_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Hope you liked it please take the time to review!**


	2. Worry

**Discs.: I don't own the show nor its characters!**

**A/N: I know it took me quite a while to update, but I was so busy writing that I was too lazy to copy it onto the PC and post it...Special thank goes to my beta Jadedragon500 who helped me a lot!**

**

* * *

I need to know**

_2. Worry_

"You don't need to do this."

"We both know that you wouldn't have left the office on your own."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

When they reached their destination they kept sitting in the car for a moment then they both got out and went to the front-door.

Elle was surprised that Hotch had followed her, so she looked questioning at him. Hotch showed a soft smile and stated :

"Someone has to make sure that you get some rest..."

After they entered the apartment Elle asked :

"You want some coffee?"

Before Hotch was able to answer she went to the kitchen and he followed her.

"Elle, you need rest, so get to the living-room and take a seat..._I _make coffee."

Elle did what she'd been told. A few minutes later Hotch entered the room with two cups, filled with steaming hot, delicious smelling coffee. After he handed her a mug Hotch took a seat.

"Thanks." Elle smiled at her boss and sipped on her coffee.

"No big deal. You should get some sleep now."

"I'm not tired, Hotch...I would rather work than be at home."

She gave her supervisor a pleading glance.

"Elle, you have a concussion and broke down at the office, you heard what the doctors at the hospital have said. - You need rest."

Elle saw the worry in Hotch's eyes and felt affected by it.

"And Gideon is gonna call as soon as they have a lead."

They were both quiet for a while, after a moment the silence was interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. He looked at the caller's id.

"You excuse me for a moment?"

Elle only nodded and Hotch went to the kitchen to talk in privacy. He spoke for a moment with the person on the other line, then he stated :

"Listen Haley, I know what you mean and I also know that I said I would be at home tonight and I'm really sorry - but I have to work..."

A short time later they ended the conversation and he went back to Elle.

"You have to go?"

She looked at him.

"No, I'm gonna stay."

They shared a smile.

Not much later they started to talk about work and other stuff. After a short moment Elle leaned closer to Hotch, who put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Only a few minutes passed before he realized that she had fallen asleep. So he got up, he rested her sleeping form carefully on the couch and took a blanket from an armchair.

After he had covered her with it, Hotch went to the kitchen to get himself another cup of coffee. When he came back he took a seat on the armchair. He took a sip of the coffee, then he looked at Elle and watched her for a while.

_Tbc_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I hope you liked it...Please take the time to REVIEW! I don't know when I will update this story again - but I'm certainly update most of my other fics in the next time...**


	3. Nothing but trouble

**I need to know**

_3. Nothing but trouble_

Hotch woke with a start when his cell phone started ringing and he hurried to answer the call before the sound could wake Elle up.

"What's up, Gideon?"

"I just wanted to know how Elle is doing..." Came Gideon's response.

Hotch took a look at Elle and replied :

Well, she's sleeping at the moment...How about the case? You got any new leads?"

"Not yet unfortunately, but we'll catch the guy. However, it's good to hear that Elle's getting some rest - she can really use it..."

"You're right...Keep me posted on the case, okay?"

"Sure..."

A moment later they hung up. After putting his cell phone away Hotch looked once again at Elle, wondering what she was dreaming. At least he could tell by the soft smile on her lips that it had to be a pleasing, peaceful dream.

_Meanwhile, at Hotch's place :_

Haley was still uüset about her husband's behavior. He had promised her to be home for dinner - but of course he hadn't kept his promise.

A frustrated sigh escaped her mouth at the realization that she wasn't surprised at all by that - after all, it wasn't really news to her that his job was more important to her husband than the family. And normally she was actually okay witch this fact, but she couldn't stop thinking about earlier that day when she had been at his office to talk with him...

She couldn't get out of her head how he had looked at his new colleague when she had entered the room, interrupting their conversation.

Haley didn't like what she had seen in his eyes that moment, nor the tone of his voice when he had said her name...It wasn't like she didn't trust her husband, but nonetheless it was upsetting and hurting her to see him caring that much for one of his subordinates - especially considering that she was still new on his team.

A moment later she was interrupted in her thoughts as Jack started crying, announcing that he had woken up again. Haley got and went to check on Jack.

_Back at Elle's place :_

As Hotch returned to the living-room from the kitchen, after refilling his cup with coffee, Elle was sitting on the couch, observing him.

He walked up to the couch and sat down next to her.

After taking a sip of his coffee he asked :

"How are you doing, Elle?"

"I'm alright." She looked him straight into his face and he noticed once more how intense her eyes could become.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, a bit." Elle replied, knowing that he won't accept a no as answer.

"How about ordering something?" Hotch wanted to know,

"You choose."

Elle rolled her eyes and told him :

"Fine, if you insist..."

"I do..." They locked eyes.

"How about some Mexican?" Elle suggested.

"Sounds good to me."

Elle got up and disappeared for a moment in the kitchen. After a few minutes she returned and handed him a menu before sitting back down.

When they had both chosen what to eat Hotch took his cell phone and ordered it. A moment later he told her :

"It's gonna take between thirty and fourty minutes."

"Okay..." Elle replied indifferently, then she added while getting up,

"I guess you don't mind if I go and change into something more comfortable?"

"Not at all..." Hotch assured her and Elle left for her bedroom, or so Hotch assumed.

As Elle entered her bedroom she sighed relieved.

Hotch was starting to get really on her nerves, so it was cheering her slightly up to have some time for herself now.

While she was looking into her closet searching for something she could wear, Elle started wondering if Hotch was planning on staying the entire night.

Eventually she settled for a pair of light grey sweat-shorts and a light violet cami, considering that it was quite hot.

After another moment she took the fresh clothes and went to the adjoining bathroom, deciding that she could use a quick shower before returning to the living-room, and the fact that she could be alone for a little longer that way was only making the idea that much more tempting.

Elle locked the door making sure that Hotch won't disturb her, then she undressed and went to the shower.

As the icy water was starting to run over her skin she gave her best to keep her hair from getting wet, not being in the mood to have to blow-dry it or tie it back into a bun, because she hated it when her hair was hanging wet over her back and shoulders.

When she wrapped a towel around herself only a few minutes later, she smile satisfied at her reflection in the mirror noticing that her hair was still dry except of a few strands which had gotten slightly wet, furthermore she realized that she was already much more relaxed than before.

_7 minutes later :_

As Elle re-entered the living-room Hotch was taken slightly taken aback by her appearance. He wasn't sure why, but it was unsettling him to see her wearing such short clothes like she did now. It took him quite a while before he realized that he was actually staring.

Luckily the door-bell started ringing in that very moment and Hotch got up to get their food and pay it, while thinking _'Guess, I just got literally saved by the bell'_.

Hotch let out a heavy sigh as he reached the door and opened it.

When he returned to the couch, Elle had already sat back down, still smiling mischievously at him.

After putting the food down onto the table Hotch sat hesitantly down next to her. A moment later they started eating in perfect silence.

Elle was starting to get tired so she told Hotch :

"You know, you can leave now..."

Hotch raised an eye-brow.

"I mean, it's already quite late and we have to work tomorrow and furthermore I guess your wife is waiting for you." After a moment Elle added,

"Really you should go...After all, I don't need a babysitter."

"You're probably right...But make sure to get enough sleep if you really intend on working tomorrow." Hotch surrendered.

"I'll keep that in mind." Elle smirked and was relieved as Hotch got up and left.

A moment later Elle went to get some sleep.

_The next morning :_

As Elle entered the bullpen JJ approached her and said :

"You're quite early...How are you doing?"

"I'm great...Any new leads on the case?"

"Well, yeah...But it's not that much. So, Hotch lets you already back to work?" JJ smiled at Elle.

"Sort of..." After a moment she added,

"I guess, he knows that he can't keep me from working..."

"If that's not my girl, Elle." Morgan said cheerfully, wrapping his arms around Elle's waist from behind.

"Hey Morgan..." Elle turned her head to face her colleague, who let go of her and leaned against his desk smiling brightly at Elle.

"So, how are ya?"

"Like I already told JJ like a minute ago - I'm fine..."

"Well, it's great to have you back - we missed you yesterday."

"Really? You missed me, Morgan?" Elle grinned at him.

"Yeah, I did - I mean, work isn't the same without you..." Morgan gave her a serious glance and added,

"Seriously Elle, it's great that you're feeling better."

"I wasn't feeling bad in the first place."

"You collapsed in Hotch's office - in my opinion that **is **bad."

"Morgan is right...I mean, it was good that Hotch brought you home."

"It was nothing...Hotch totally overreacted - it was completely unnecessary to bring me home."

_Meanwhile :_

When Hotch woke up his first thought was how Elle was doing. He was still worried about her and the thought that Elle was going to work already again was making it even worse.

After a while Hotch got up, knowing that he had to get ready for work.

As he entered the dining-room Haley looked up from the newspaper and stared at him for a moment, before getting up and leaving for the kitchen.

Hotch followed her after a few seconds and asked :

"What's the matter, Haley? Is there a problem?"

"Not at all..." But her voice was telling a completely different story.

He didn't need to a profiler for seeing that Haley was upset and he had no clue what he had done to make her mad.

"Come on Haley, if I did something wrong why don't you just tell me why you're angry?" Hotch wasn't in the mood for this.

Haley glared at him, but remained silent.

He waited for a moment before giving up.

"Fine Haley! I gotta get to work. If you change your mind and wanna talk about it, call, okay?"

When he didn't receive an answer he simply turned around and left, while Haley bit her lower lip.

_A half hour later :_

As Hotch entered the bullpen he headed straight for his office, wanting to have some time for himself before having to get to work.

He was glad that the briefing won't start before half-past nine, which meant that he still had an entire hour for himself.

Of course he could have stayed at home a little longer, but he was really not in the mood for arguing with Haley, so he had left early.

When he had seen Elle in the bullpen, joking with Morgan, he couldn't help but stare at her for a moment.

He had been lying awake almost all night because he couldn't stop thinking about Elle. The fact that he was incapable of getting her out of his head was bothering him incredibly much.

A knock against his office-door interrupted his train of thought a few minutes later. After letting out a heavy sigh Hotch said :

"Yeah?"

JJ opened the door and told him :

"The MPD has caught Anthony Ramirez, the guy who attacked Elle. They're bringing him to us for questioning."

"Great, when will he arrive here?"

"They said it's gonna take a half hour."

"Okay, thanks JJ."

A moment later JJ left and Hotch got up to talk with Gideon.

As he had reached Gideon's office he knocked, even though the door was open. By hearing the knock Gideon looked up from the report he was reading and signlaed Hotch to come in.

"What's the matter?"

"Have you already heard that they caught the guy we questioned yesterday?" Hotch asked, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"You mean the one who hit Elle?"

"Yeah, the MPD found him and he's gonna be brought here soon."

That's good to hear...Do you think you can handle questioning him?"

"Sure, why shouldn't I?"

"Right...Just stay calm, okay?"

"I'm always calm." Hotch stated bluntly.

"He's here, Hotch." JJ announced, entering Gideon's office.

"Thanks." Gideon spoke up, giving Hotch a warning glance, while getting up.

_Interrogation-room :_

When Hotch entered the room and saw the guy who had hurt Elle he had to fight back his anger.

"Do you know why you're here?" Hotch started the interrogation, leaning against the wall.

"Nope...I guess, someone made a mistake, 'cause I never broke the law."

Hotch walked up to the table while asking :

"Really? You never, in your entire life, got arrested by the police?"

"Exactly." Anthony Ramirez leaned back, smirking at him.

"Then how does it come that you have very long criminal record? Petty theft, drug possession with attempt of selling, armed robbery, attempted homocide..."

"I never did any of these things."

By now Hotch couldn't fight any longer against his rage, the only reason that kept him from hitting Ramirez was the fact that Gideon and Morgan were standing right outside the room and watched him.

Hotch stepped behind the chair leaning closer to Ramirez, his right hand on the table in front of the suspect. Then he stated :

"Well, we both know that's not true, now don't we? But do you know what I hate even more than a killer who tells me lies such as yours?" Hotch paused for a moment to emphasis his woords,

"A killer who attackes one of my agents." He trailed off for a moment before adding just above a whisper,

"You have no idea how lucky you are that two of my colleagues are watching..."

_Meanwhile :_

Gideon was getting more and more nervous, while he was watching Hotch talking with the suspect. As he saw him leaning closer to Ramirez, and saw the expression on his face he decided that Hotch shouldn't continue the interrogation.

"Listen Morgan, would you mind to continue questioning Ramirez?"

"Not at all...Why?"

"I need to talk with Hotch."

"Okay, I'll tell him."

Hotch looked up as the door opened, surprised to see Morgan and Gideon entering the room.

"Gideon wants to talk with ya."

"Thanks." Hotch straightened up and left.

As he noticed that Gideon wasn't standing outside the interrogation-room anymore he let out a sigh and headed for Gideon's office.

Somehow he had a bad feeling about this conversation, after all, he knew his colleague long enough to know what the topic was going to be...

_Gideon's office :_

"You wanted to talk with me?" Hotch asked as he entered the room.

"Yes. Have a seat..." Gideon indicated a chair in front of his desk, but Hotch chose to keep standing.

"What's the matter?"

"Well, I thought we talked about whether you could handle talking with Ramirez or not?"

"Yeah, we did...What's your point?" Hotch stared at his friend and colleague, his arms crossed in front of his chest, an annoyed expression on his face.

"But obviously you didn't listen...I told you to stay calm and what did you do?" Gideon paused, looking at Hotch,

"You let your emotions getting the best of you."

"You know that's not true."

"I can understand why you're upset, but nonetheless you shouldn't have threatened Ramirez. Thanks to you all he needs is a good lawyer and he'll walk."

"I didn't threaten him and furthermore we have enough evidence against him for the homocide case - he's not going to walk." Hotch glared at Gideon,

"Was that everything you wanted to talk about?"

"Yes...At least for the moment."

"Good, I got some paperwork to do." With that Hotch turned around and left to get to his own office.

In the back of his mind he knew that Gideon was right - he had let his emotions getting in the way. But this guy had hurt Elle...

He wasn't sure why, but he was incredibly over-protective about her. The first time he had fully realized this was when Elle had been hold hosatge on a train...

"Hotch?"

He looked up and noticed JJ standing in front of his desk.

"What's up?"

"We've got a new case...After all, the MPD is going to take care or Ramirez now, so..." JJ handed him the case-file.

"You already told the others?" Hotch asked while taking a quick look at the file.

"Yeah, they're waiting in the conference-room."

"Good, I'll be there in a moment."

"Okay." She turned around and left.

After taking a deep breath he took the reciever of the phone and dialed a number.

"Hotchner." Haley stated as she answered the call.

"Hey, it's me..." Hotch paused, then he added,

"I just called to let you know that we have a new case and that I won't be able to come home tonight."

"Why am I not surprised to hear this?" She asked bitterly.

"I'm sorry...We'll talk when I'm back, okay?"

"As if I had a choice..." Haley replied.

Before Hotch was able to say aomething else Haley had hung up. He let out a heavy sigh and got up to meet the others.


End file.
